Simplesmente Gina
by Fran Dumbledore
Summary: Gina aos trinta anos nunca imaginou que a sua vida poderia mudar tanto. Não até ela ser disputada pelos dois homens que sempre sonhou.Inspirada no livro e filme "O Diario de Bridget Jones" Cap 4!
1. Prologo

SINOPSE: Dezoito  anos se passaram desde  que Gina Weasley se formou em Hogwarts. Ela se transformou em uma mulher que nunca poderia imaginar. Uma mulher como a maiorias das mulheres de sua idade . Aos trinta anos  Gina tem complexo com sua aparência , briga com a balança  e tem baixa auto-estima . É justamente nessa tumultuosa  fase  com si própria  que o seu grande amor  reaparece em sua vida . Gina fará loucuras para conquistar de vez o coração desse amor . E na tentativa de conquistá- lo  fará outro coração se apaixonar  por  ela. De quem será ? E  que loucuras Gina Weasley  irá fazer para conquistar seu grande amor? Para obter as respostas  leia essa fic, que é inspirada no livro 'O diário de Bridget Jones'. 

PRÓLOGO: NO QUARTO COM  ELE.

             Gina acordou com  primeiros  raios de sol, que entravam pela janela, batendo diretamente em seu rosto . Olhou para o relógio,  que estava em sua cabeceira,  e ele marcava 6:56 hs  .Sentou-se na beira da cama, passou as mãos em seu  longo cabelo vermelho ajeitando-os  e  fitou o lindo amanhecer pela janela . Foi  quando percebeu que fazia tempo que não assistia o  nascer do sol, pois nunca  acordava cedo nos fins de semana e  sempre saía atrasada para o trabalho porque ficava enrolando na cama .  Levantou - se e foi em direção à janela, para admirar o amanhecer . Gina ficou parada olhando encantada  o  nascer da manhã, que estava maravilhoso, e do alto do seu apartamento ela visualizou  os raios dourados iluminando   toda cidade deixando- a mais encantadora  do que era . Ela  sentiu um enorme  bem estar como fazia tempo que não sentia .  Era como se ela estivesse em coma todos esses anos e acabara de acordar. Sentia -se alegre, leve ,em puro estado de êxtase e não se lembrara quando foi a última vez que sentiu-se assim .Na verdade ela nunca  teve tantas sensações boas ao mesmo tempo . E ficou se perguntando como um simples amanhecer poderia causar todas essas sensações? Tudo bem que era esplêndido mas não era só o amanhecer que estava causando à ela todos esses sentimentos , tinha que ter mais alguma coisa.

            Foi quanto virou-se e viu  deitado em sua cama  o grande responsável por todas essas sensações . Como ela poderia ter esquecido do homem que a fez sentir a pior e  a melhor mulher do mundo , que a fez ir do céu ao inferno em poucos segundo , e que ela lutou tanto para conseguir conquistar seu coração ? Ela sentiu- se orgulhosa de si mesma, pois, apesar de tudo que passou,  o amor dele era ela . Teve uma vontade louca de  acordá-lo para poder enche-lo  de beijos e agradecer por  estar fazendo-a tão feliz , mas logo desistiu da idéia, pois ele estava dormindo tão bem que ela não quis acordá- lo .

            Voltou – se para a janela,  admirando  a bela manhã que  chegara  .  E  lembrou-se de quando seu amigo John  disse  à ela para escrever um livro contando tudo o que aconteceu com ela nesse tumultuado ano , já que ela era repórter e isso não  seria tão difícil. De repente vieram em sua mente  todos os momentos que  ocorreram nesse  ano . Momentos ruins que hoje ela viu que não foram tão ruins  assim e muitos momentos engraçados. Sentiu uma vontade louca de rir, mas  não riu  senão poderia  acordar o homem que dormira com ela.

             Gina pensou como foi tão boba todos esses anos  em que perdeu seu  tempo com complexos idiotas e sem sentido. Tudo bem que depois da adolescência ela tinha ganhado uns quilinhos extras  e estava meio rechonchuda , mas nada que um pouco de criatividade para se vestir não pudesse ajudar . Resolveu, então,  seguir a idéia do seu amigo  e   escrever um livro sobre tudo o que houve com ela e, principalmente, escrever sobre esse louco romance que ela estava vivendo e sobre como ela conquistou esse grande amor . 

            Foi em direção da sua escrivaninha que ficava ao lado da janela para ver se conseguia escrever algo, já que acordou com tão bom humor. Sempre desastrada, Gina derrubou uma taça de vinho, que estava em cima dos seus livros, na escrivaninha, fazendo – a cair e espalhando caquinhos de vidro por todo chão. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de xingar a si mesma,  mas não fez isso , não em voz alta, só em pensamento. Ela não queria  acordar a pessoa que estava dormindo em sua cama. Mas foi tarde, o homem que estava deitado  havia acordado.

            - Gina. - disse ele do jeito mais doce  do mundo . – Hum... Você está linda com essa camisola –  olhando-a  com sorrisinho de segundas intenções.

            - Obrigada . – falou sem graça . – Desculpa eu não queria te acordar , mas você sabe como eu sou desastrada e ... 

            - Tudo bem . –  interrompendo – a  e não a deixando continuar.-  Foi bom eu ter acordado porque assim eu fico mais tempo com você  . Eu já  perdi muito tempo . E tenho que recuperá – lo ficando mais perto de você .

            O homem se  aproximou dela e agarrou – a pela  cintura , com seus braços firmes e fortes, e a puxou para si  beijando – a  de leve nos lábios . Gina sentiu todas aquelas sensações que havia sentido logo ao amanhecer com apenas um simples beijo. E pela primeira vez na vida ela não se sentia sozinha . Percebeu o quanto  aquele homem era importante para ela ,não que ela não soubesse disso , mais como sempre foi insegura nunca tinha certeza de algo . E hoje ela teve. Teve a certeza que valeu a pena passar por riscos  e por cima das suas inseguranças para tê-lo  ao seu lado. O homem abraçou-a com força, como se nunca mais quisesse soltá-la . Gina ficou com medo que fosse um sonho. Ela sempre quis encontrar alguém , e lá estava ele. Sentiu o calor do corpo dele e viu que não poderia ser um sonho , ele realmente estava ali  . Ela o beijou  e disse :

            - Tenho que juntar os caquinhos de vidro do chão e preparar o café . 

            - Não estou com fome. – retrucou . – Fica mais um pouquinho na cama comigo? – perguntou isso voltando a beijá-la.

            - Não, eu tenho que fazer um trabalho . – mentiu.

            - Tá bom , fazer trabalho em pleno domingo? Inventa outra desculpa para não ficar comigo.- Voltando para cama. – Essa não cola.

            - Não é bem um trabalho . – Respondeu .

            - É o quê então?- Perguntou  curioso .

            Gina ficou em duvida se contava sobre o livro, afinal era uma coisa muito pessoal , mas pensou direito e resolveu contar , ele haveria de ficar sabendo de qualquer forma se o livro desse certo .

            - É que , bem  eu – disse sem jeito. – Estou  pensando em escrever um livro e como eu acordei inspirada resolvi começar a escrever.

            - Um livro sobre o quê ? – demonstrando interesse . 

            - Sobre  mim , sobre o que aconteceu nesse ano , sobre os micos que paguei ,sei lá,

 sobre  você  e ...

            - Sobre o ... – perguntou meio receoso .

            - Também , por que não? -  Impedindo-o de falar o nome , pois já sabia a quem ele se referia.

            Ele abaixou os olhos e Gina percebeu que  não havia gostado da idéia . Mencionar sobre essa pessoa despertava-lhe ciúmes , afinal os dois nunca se deram bem em Hogwarts e atualmente não era  diferente. Então foi em direção a ele levantou sua cabeça, para que ela pudesse  vê-lo   e disse  com uma doçura no olhar.

            - Eu estou com você . Eu quero ficar junto de você  todo tempo .

            Ele olhou para ela admirando aquele olhar suave e ao mesmo tempo provocante e se   perguntou  por que não  havia notado ela antes? Sempre esteve tão perto dela em Hogwarts e nunca havia percebido o quanto ela era maravilhosamente encantadora e não queria ficar nem um minuto longe dela . Então, olhando profundamente para ela, suspirou e disse : 

            - Eu te amo Gina Weasley , não sei como eu consegui viver todos esses anos sem você ao meu lado.

             Gina sorriu e o beijou  . Ele a pegou no colo e colocou-a  na cama ,acariciou seus lábios com os dedos e sempre com um olhar fixo nela, ele  a beijou . Um beijo que demonstrava tudo que ele estava sentido  por ela. Ele a amava e o beijo demonstrava toda a paixão, todo o desejo que  sentia .                                           

            E sobre os raios de sol que entravam no quarto eles fizeram amor intensamente...  


	2. Um domingo em familía

Capitulo 1

UM DOMINGO EM FAMILIA.

            Era um domingo como todos os outros , em que eu ficava na cama, ate tarde  refletindo sobre tudo  que não havia dado certo em minha vida ,e  como eu fui capaz de me transformar em algo totalmente diferente do que eu havia imaginado, mudado meu jeito de ser e agir . Tudo bem que  passaram se 10 anos desde a minha formatura em Hogwarts  e nesses anos houveram muitas mudanças em todo o mundo mágico.

            Eu ainda estava em Hogwarts quando  o  Você-Sabe-quem ressurgiu com força total junto com os seus Comensais da Morte , foi então, que a guerra  explodiu. E depois de muitas lutas longas e sofridas A Ordem da Fênix  venceu essa longa guerra. Eu não participei de nenhuma batalha , não diretamente .Eu sempre ficava com a minha mãe  ajudando-a com os feridos, mas quando  o 'poderoso Potter " venceu  Você –Sabe- Quem  eu estava lá , e vi como acontece.

             Ele como sempre estava maravilhoso com o uniforme da Ordem , tão valente venceu  o Lord das Trevas , foi muito difícil mas venceu e com a vitória  de Harry Potter a  guerra acabou e todos estavam salvos. Meus irmãos correram muitos ricos, pois todos faziam parte da Ordem da Fênix e participaram de todas as batalhas. Enfim o tormento  havia acabado e todas as pessoas que eu mais amava estavam ao meu lado, menos duas, o memorável Dumbledore que morreu na ultima batalha e   Harry Potter , desde então eu nunca mais o vi.E os anos se passaram e a minha vida foi mudando , para pior . 

            Quando completei 20 anos fui estudar na Alemanha passei alguns momentos bons

 mas muitos momentos ruins .Sofri muito morrendo de saudades da minha família.Mas os cinco anos que fiquei longe valeram a pena . estava formada em jornalismo   , agora eu tinha uma profissão  podia me sustentar  com meu dinheiro. Mas não foi tão fácil conseguir ganhá-lo. Quando voltei para Londres  não conseguir emprego algum, nada , nem como jornalista ,nem como e auxiliar e muito menos como secretaria. Fiquei UM ANO aturando Fred e Jorge em casa . Eu adorava a Toca e eles também , mas ficar 24 horas por dia com aqueles pentelhos não era brincadeira. Antes ficasse a casa cheia com os meus outros irmãos, assim eles largariam do meu pé , mas não, todos casaram e saíram de casa sobrando eu e os gêmeos . 

             No ano seguinte eu consegui um emprego em uma revista .Já faziam cinco anos que eu estava no emprego, deu para eu comprar um apartamento como uma sacada grande que  mostrava uma vista linda de toda a cidade. Mas não fazia muita diferença , pois eu ficava a maior parte do tempo no trabalho ou assim como estava , na cama , com o meu pijama de corujinhas ,e vagando pelo quarto , comendo rosquinhas de frutas e principalmente me lamentando por ser tão pouco atraente e não conseguir arranjar um namorado para ir tomar um cerveja amanteigada domingo a tarde .

            Eu já estava me levantando da cama , quando um coruja pequenina entrou pela janela era   pichitinho que depois de muitos anos continuava muito pequeno, e em sua pata estava amarrada um bilhete, escrito com garranchos .

            _Gina _

_Mamãe disse que se você não vier almoçar com a gente na toca hoje , ela vai mandar um berrador  para você tão alto que todos seus vizinhos vão escutar, e você vai morrer de vergonha, .  Hermione também vai estar.Eu e ela vamos dar uma noticia muito importante e gostaríamos que você estivesse  aqui , só vai ter mesmo gente da família , menos o Gui o o Carlinhos , ah e o Hagrid também vai vir._

_                                   RONY_

            Fiquei parada olhando o bilhete , decidindo se ia ou não. Então resolvi ir .Receber um berrador da mamãe não era legal, mas esse não era o principal motivo . Queria saber que noticia tão importante meu irmão junto com a sua mulher Hermione queria nos comunicar , e também ver meu sobrinho Jonathan fazia  tempo que eu não o via  e matar a saudade do Hagrid.

            Finalmente me levantei da cama e fui me arrumar , antes que mamãe resolvesse mandar o berrador . Coloquei um calça jeas  que custou para entra. Eu fiquei muito P da vida pois isso queria dizer que eu tinha engordado. ( Droga,Droga,Droga). Mas que depressa peguei o pó –de-Flu eu fui para sala em direção da lareira e gritei , A TOCA!!

            - Minha filhinha , que bom que você chegou! Eu já estava preparando a coruja para mandar à você.- Disse mamãe logo que sai da lareira , com um sorrisinho irônico que só ela sabe fazer.

            - Mas Gina você está toda suja até parece que não sabe usar o pó-de-flu – continuou mamãe enquanto  limpava meu rosto com um pano .

            - Mamãe ta bom , não precisa . Para ! – supliquei em vão.

            Nesse momento entrou na sala Hermione com meu sobrinho Jonathan que carregava em sua mão a peruca de papai.

            - Gina!! Disse Hermione alegremente– estava com saudades!!! 

            - Faz muito tempo que a gente não se vê , desde que você  começou a trabalhar na revista Mundo Bruxo nunca mais você foi em casa.

            - É que eu estou agora  como reporte e tenho que correr atrás das reportagens e entrevistas. -Respondi a Mione com mamãe ainda grudada em mim me limpado, e agora molhava o pano na boca e passava na minha bochechas apertando -as.

            Foi quando papai gritou lá de fora pedindo a ela o molho do rocambole e a peruca dele que estava com o Jona.finalmente mamãe largou minhas bochechas e foi tentar tirar a peruca das mãos do Jona.

            - Dá para a vovó a peruca do vovô, Joninha . Dá para a vovó?

            Jonathan não largava a peruca por nada ele a apertava com muita forçar como se quisesse esmaga- lá e sempre dizendo PomPom , PomPom  que era o nome do seu gatinho de estimação  .

            Fomos todos para  o jardim da toca , estava muito bonito. Depois que papai se aposentou do Ministério passou a cuidar mas da toca e sempre inventando algo para arrumar e com o fim de Você-sabe- quem  o mundo  dos bruxos e dos trouxas ficaram   muito mais próximos . Com isso papai sempre pegava objetos que pertenciam aos trouxas . A ultima coisa que ele havia pego foi uma churrasqueira , mas como ele não sabia como usa -lá  deixava ela  cheia de vazinhos de flores.

            Quando cheguei no jardim com mamãe e Mione estavam todos em volta de uma mesa redonda e grande , sentados em banquinhos .  Rony  foi o primeiro  vir me cumprimentar .

            - Maninha ! Eu estava com saudades ! Disse ele me abraçando .

            Logo depois vieram os gêmeos me atazanar , eu não entendia como depois de tanto tempo eles continuaram bobos.

            - Gininha , bolinha como você está . -diziam eles para me provocar , mas eu não iria me irritar não podia dar esse gostinho á eles .

            - Oi .- falei meio seca, e fui cumprimentar papai.

            - Oi papai! – beijando –o no rosto

            - Olá queria, não liga para os seus irmãos você está cada dia mais linda. 

            Papai sempre foi muito bom comigo sempre tentando me colocar pra cima quando os gêmeos me irritava, em vão , mas eu gostava de ver que ele se preocupava comigo.

            - Tudo bem papai eu já estou acostumada. -Disse ardendo de raiva.

            -  E ai Molly esse molho sai ou não sai queria .- Gritou papai .

            Sentei ao lado de Rony , coloquei o Jona no meu colo e fui beliscar os petiscos que estavam na mesa ... Hum uma delicia cada um mais gostoso que o outro. A mesa estava cheio deles , mamãe sempre soube cozinhar bem talvez seja por isso que eu tinha engordado uns quilinhos , quando eu comecei a pensar nisso me deu vontade de chorar mas eu me segurei . Hermione sentou ao meu lado para dar comida para o Jona.

            - Gina eu fiquei sabendo que a revista foi vendida, é verdade? -perguntou Mione .

            - É eu acho que sim, mas não é nada muito concreto . O Sr Bell Fox está muito velho e não está conseguindo trabalhar direito , ou melhor , mandar direito. -falei ironicamente.

            - Tomara que ele venda para alguém responsável , porque afinal essa revista é  muito conceituada aqui em Londres.

            - Que bom que você aprecia a revista  Mione , gosto de saber que pessoas intelectual como você goste da revista que eu trabalho. – falei toda orgulhosa.

             Uma coisa eu podia admitir eu gostava muito do meu trabalho e fazia-o muito bem. Gostava tanto de trabalhar nessa revista que agüentava desaforos do Sr Bell Fox e de Nadina a redatora da revista ,  (Argh mas mais tarde eu falo sobre ela).

            - Rony ! – chamou Hermione , mas o meu irmão não atendia pois estava conversando atentamente  com papai armando um plano para tirar a peruca das mãos de Jona.

            - Rony ! gritou mais alto.- Rony!!!!!! 

            - O que foi querida, para que tanto grito? – perguntou Rony, fazendo as típicas caretas.

            - Você não acha que já está na hora de contar para eles agora?

            - Você acha?-perguntou na duvida.

            - Sim eu acho . – Disse Mione decidida.

            - Então vamos contar. – concordou meu irmão sem escolha, afinal Hermione que mandava 

            Mamãe chegará com o molho e estavam todos se servindo ,  quando me dei conta de que o Hagrid não estava lá como eles haviam dito, foi então que perguntei:

            - Vocês não me falaram que o Hagrid  estaria aqui ?

            - É verdade ele viria , mas  houve um imprevisto e ele avisou que não poderia vir. o que é uma pena pois eu estava morrendo de saudades daquele grandão.- respondeu Mione meio tristonha.

            - Mas enfim – continuou ela – Vamos ao assunto. 

            Hermione e Rony se levantaram para falar , deveria ser um assunto muito importante para ter tanta cerimônia  , pensei,  mas se bem que  quando o assunto se tratava de Rony e Mione era sempre importante.

            - Bom - começava  Rony. – Eu e Mione como vocês já devem saber iremos completar três anos de casados esse  mês , e nós ganhamos o presente mais Maravilhoso que poderíamos ganhar e que desde o momento em que nós o recebemos  nos  tornamos ainda mais felizes e gostaríamos de compartilhar essa felicidade com as pessoas que amamos , vocês.

            Eu estava ficando curiosa , Rony demorava para falar . Ai meu saquinho , para que tanta cerimônia ?E porque Hermione estava tão radiante e cheia de luz , havia algo muito bom acontecendo a eles . Rony continuava a fazer seu discurso , foi quando eu percebi , ,Hermione estava  GRAVIDA !!! Por Merlin porque eu não havia percebido algo tão evidente? Como eu sou burra . Então não me contive e quando Rony estava para dar a noticia eu gritei.

            - Puxa vida Mione, você está grávida!!!

            Todos olharam para mim meio assustados pois eu havia interrompido o discurso do Rony , que me olhava furioso por ter estragado o "Gran finalli " dele, em seguida todos olharam para Mione , que com os olhos e a voz repletos de felicidades disse:

            - Sim eu estou !!!!

            Todos se levantaram contentíssimos  para abraçar a futura mamãe orgulhosa, Rony estava me olhando feio mas eu não dei muita bola.

            - Minha nossa!!!! – disse mamãe mais um netinho, que alegria. Arthu abra mas um barril de cerveja amanteigada para comemorar .

            - Mas um Weasley !!!! – saiu gritando papai para dentro de casa  com os gêmeos.

            Soltei o Jona que estava no meu colo, para abraçar minha amiga e cunhada . Jona saiu meio zonzo porque ele estava cochilando em meu colo quando eu  dei um pulo  do banquinho assim que  Mione  confirmou a noticia.

            - Minha amiga que alegria , essa noticia não poderia vir em tão boa hora . – disse enquanto passava a mão na barriga dela.

            - Gina você tinha que estragar a melhor parte do discurso .- falou Rony zangado, fazendo um careta.

            - Tudo bem Gina se você não dizesse   eu diria , não estava agüentando mais o discurso do seu irmão.- falou Mione calmamente

            - Eu ouivi isso Mione !! – guinchou Rony.

            Já estava anoitecendo e todos ainda se encontravam na toca , ainda mais animada do que horas antes . Fiquei olhando em volta , e vi o quanto eu gostava daquele lugar que me trazia tantas recordações boas . Papai estava sentado na poltrona e eu ao lado dele no chão , que sempre foi o meu cantinho predileto da sala , Mione e Rony estavam abraçadinhos no sofá  e era incrível o quanto eles se amavam dava para perceber só em olhar para eles. Fred e Jorge estavam no antigo quarto deles com Jonathan e com certeza haviam de estar aprontando pois da sala  nós escutávamos as explosões. E Mamãe desesperada batendo na porta pedindo para que eles abrissem:

            - Por Merlim seus loucos vocês vão matar meu netinho!!!!- mamãe gritava.

            - Arthur , faz alguma coisa! – continuou mamãe .

            - Molly não precisa se preocupar , eles já estão acostumados – dizia papai calmamente.

            - Ta bom , mas se eles transformar o meu netinho em uma Lula Gigante não vai falar que eu não avisei. – resmungou mamãe e voltando para a sala.

            Eu queria conversar , pois dentro de algumas horas eu estaria na minha cama sozinha, então tinha que aproveitar cada minuto com eles , foi então que decidi puxar um assunto com Hermione ..

            - Então amiga vocês não vão fazer nenhuma festa para comemorar o aniversario de casamento e a chegada de mais um Weasley? – perguntei  curiosa.- Afinal uma noticia tão importante como essa não pode passar em branco .

            - Foi bom você  ter tocado nesse assunto Gina porque eu já havia esquecido de comentar com vocês, mas antes quero ouvi a sua opinião.- respondeu Mione pensativa.

            - Sabe eu estava pensando e Rony concordou comigo , veja só – continuou animada. –  Hagwarts está em férias e conseqüentemente  a escola está vazia , então eu  achei que nÃo há  um lugar mais apropriado para fazer uma festa do que o salão principal de Hogwarts .  O que você acha? 

            - "timo – concordei  .-  Realmente não poderia ser melhor , mas você já com...

            - Já falei com a Profº Minerva  , e ela como diretora concordou –  disse me interrompendo.

            - Nossa Mione você é rápida!! – exclamei.

            - Você nem imagina – Murmurou Rony .

            - Então você me ajuda nos preparativos? -Perguntou.

            - Mas é claro , com muito prazer .- falei animada.

            Eu adorei o convite , eu não era muito organizada com as minhas coisas mas quando o assunto se tratava de festa , isso eu sabia organizar muito bem. Sempre fazia festinhas no meu apê e eram todas muito divertidas , apesar de só irem o Jonh , Charlott  e Line , pois as outras pessoas que eu convidavam sempre cancelavam de ultima hora , o que me deixava furiosa pois eu comprava  dezenas de docinhos , tortas , feijãozinhos de todos os sabores e muito vinho e cerveja para nada . Até que era bom pois eu e meus amigos comíamos tudo e bebíamos também. Teve uma vez que nós três bebemos tanto que começamos a dançar Ratunamatata ( musica do filme O Rei LEÃO) pelados !!! Mas enfim voltando à conversa com  Mione.

            - Vai ser muito legal – continuei entusiasmada – que tal se a gente começasse a preparar a lista de convidados?

            - Maravilha – concordou Hermione.

            Eu e Mione parecíamos duas adolecentes preparando a lista de convidados  para o nosso balie de debutantes , era puro entusiasmo . Quando uma das duas não concordava com algum nome para incluir na lista ( maioria dos nomes era de  mulheres) uma de nos dizia: " Mas ela era tão metida e fútil " ( argumento de mione)  e o meu artifício era " Ela é uma vaca se bem que agora está  uma vaca velha " ( Santo merlym como me transformei preciso me tratar , pensei) .Rony e papai ficaram olhando para a gente assustados e saíram da sala mas antes nos lançaram um olhar de espanto, sei lá , talvez estivessem com medo da gente se transformar em assassinas histéricas ou alguma coisas parecida.

            - Pronto terminamos – falei  ofegante.

            - Acho que sim  - concordou ela – mas tarde eu dou mais uma verificada para ter certeza que não esqueci ninguém. – enrolando o pergaminho .

            Nesse mesmo instante soou no quarto uma explosão tão barulhenta quanto as anteriores e Jona , Fred e Jorge saíram do quarto que estava cheio de uma fumaça verde. Logo que eles saíram não dava para ver direito os três mais quando eles desceram as escadas , nos vimos . O Jona , ele estava coberto de uma gosma verde nojenta , mamãe que acabará de entrar  na sala  assustada por causa da explosão gritou:

            - Por merlim vocês transformaram meu netinho em um mostro gosmento!!!! – disse isso antes de cair dura no chão.

            Hermione foi para cima deles esfumaçando de raiva.

            - O que vocês fizeram com o meu filho!!!! – gritava enquanto batia neles .

            - Calma Mione é só uma geléia verde , ela sai com um simples feitiço de limpeza .- explicou Fred .

            Papai e Rony que havia saído da sala , voltaram e avistaram mamãe no chão desacordada e ficaram assustado , mas logo viram o Jona coberto de Geléia e se acalmaram pois sabiam o porque do desmaio.

            - Puxa vida , vocês já são homens feito mas   ainda agem como dois meninos. – falou papai  com um tom desaprovação .

            Hermione foi limpar o Jona . Papai e Rony acordaram mamãe  que estava ainda meio atordoada.

            - Meu neto , um monstrinho verde , Jona... _murmurava ela enquanto acordava.

            - Vovó , coda , vovó!  - dizia jona já livre de toda gosma. 

            - Meu netinho Você voltou !!!! – gritou mamãe pegando Jona no colo.

            Enfim tudo voltou ao normal , já estava a noite e todos jantavam na cozinha  menos Jona que dormia no sofá com a peruca de papai.

            - Esse menino não larga essa peruca .- disse papai.

            - Calma Sr Weasley quando ele chegar em casa  ver o PomPom e o Bichento vai esquecer da peruca e eu mando ela de volta para o senhor. – Respondeu Mione meio constrangida.

            Papai já estava acostumado sempre que Jona ia visitar a Toca era sempre a mesma coisa e ele gostava ver Jona agarrado com a sua peruca , realmente ele ficava muito engraçadinho. Hermione pegou o pergaminho com a lista de convidados ,  passou os olhos pela lista de disse:

            - Gina , nos esquecemos de uma pessoa.- disse ela pensativa.

            - De quem ?- perguntei curiosa.

            - Cho Chang ! – respondeu animada.

            Mas que droga!!!!! Pensei , essa mulher vai me atormentar mesmo depois de tantos anos , e eu estava torcendo para que Mione nÃo se lembrasse dela . Eu a odiava , em Hogwarts ela era sempre tão confiante e bonita , jogava charme para todos ,  poderia namorar o garoto que ela quisesse , mas ela tinha que namorar o garoto que eu amava! E como eu amava aquele menino , ninguém sabia o quanto , nem Hermione que sempre fora a minha amiga. Eu oposto que ela nunca gostou dele , nunca ninguém gostou dele com eu isso eu tinha certeza . Ela só ficou com ele todos aqueles anos em Horwarts por causa da fama dele , dava para ver nos olhos dela que  não o amava, mas ele sim era loucamente apaixonado por ela , nem notou quando eu comecei a namorar o Nenville no quinto ano para fazer ciúmes á ele, se bem que ele nunca me notará . Como sofrir todos aqueles anos em que eu avistava os dois de mãos dadas pelos corredores da escola . E quando ele dedicava uma vitória do jogo de Quadribol para ela , eu queria morrer . Mas enfim eu não poderia deixar Mione convidar a Chag Mocreia!

            - Não! – gritei , todos me olhavam assustados pois  já havia passado alguns minutos desde o  comentário dela

            .- O que foi Gina? – Perguntou Mione assustada.

            - Você não precisa convidar a Choquenga , digo Cho Chang.

            - Ah , é isso – falou tranqüilizada, voltando a comer a canja que mamãe tinha feito para o jantar. – Eu vou convidá-la sim Gina .

            - Mas você nem era muito amiga dela .- insisti .

            - Eu era  , ainda mas depois que ela começou a namorar o Harry . 

            Argh ! me lembrar disso me fazia sentir calafrios. ( Cho se por acaso você ler o meu livro eu sinto muito mas isso é o que eu acho mesmo de você , e como o livro é meu eu posso falar bem ou mal de quem eu bem entender , se achar ruim escreva o seu)

             - Mas...

            -   Gina – começou Jorge .- Fala logo que você não  gosta da Cho porque ela namorou com o Harry um tempão , e você gostava dele . – falava sarcasticamente  e continuou.- E você só namorou o Nelville , porque ele era o único que queria namorar com você...

            - Ora  seu.!! -  Eu juro que me segurei mas nÃo consegui , as palavras de Jorge me doeram profundamente , era verdade , mas  uma verdade minha e eu não queria que ninguém soubesse.      – Eu mato você seu moleque .!!!! – gritei e fui para cima do Jorge derrubando-o no chão e encima dele o arranhava a cara com as unhas , do mesmo jeito como fazia quando éramos  criança e ele me provocava. 

            - Eu te odeio Jorge !!!!

            Senti algo me puxar de cima dele , mas eu estava com tanta raiva que nem vi na hora quem era . Mamãe gritava comigo para eu larga – lo , mas em vão . Eu grudei nos cabelo dele e não largava. E o miserável ria , dava gargalhada da minha cara.

            Finalmente o Rony conseguiu fazer com que eu largasse o cabelo do Jorge . mas continuou me segurando porque senão eu o agarrava  novamente

            - Gina você ficou louca , menina ? – gritou mamãe .- Quer matar seu irmão.

            - Mas mamãe ele me provocou . – tentei explicar.

            - Olha a bagunça que vocês fizeram!!!  Continuou berrando . 

            -Por favor crianças vocês são irmãos , não inimigos em campo de batalha . – Falou papai .

            - Essas atitudes de vocês me deixa profundamente magoada – lamentava mamãe . Pesam desculpas os dois e se abracem .

            - O que? – perguntei .

            - Pedem desculpas e se abracem.- repetiu.

            Eu  e Jorge nos desculpamos  e nos abraçamos igual como fazíamos quando éramos crianças. Eram incrível como meus pais nos tratavam como crianças também agíamos como umas ,e por mais estranho que possa parecer o Rony era mais maduro que nós três juntos ( Fred , Jorge e eu)

            Mas enfim arrumamos a bagunça , voltou tudo ao normal , é sempre assim brigamos mas depois estamos um grude um com o outro como se nada tivesse acontecido. Já estava tarde quando todos resolveram ir embora primeiro a usar a lareira foi Hermione e o Rony que carregava o Jona no colo dormindo .

            - Gina eu não convido a Cho se você não quiser .- disse docilmente Mione  antes de atravessar.

            - Não eu não ligo.- respondi secamente.

            -Tchau Sr e Sra Weasley – se despediu Mione . – Mas tarde eu mando de volta – se referindo á peruca de papai.

            - Tchau papai , tchau mamãe  . – disse Rony .

            Rony , Jona e Hermione atravessaram a lareira seguidos dos Gemeos  . 

            - Bom papai eu também vou indo. – disse enquanto o abraçava .

            - Vê se aparece na toca mais vezes , filhinha . – falou papai gentilmente.

            - Adeus mamãe - dei um beijo nela e peguei o pó de flu .

            - Meu apê! – gritei.

            Em poucos instantes me encontrava no meu quarto vazio e bagunçado , foi um dia muito divertido e também muito cansativo . Tomei um banho e fui me deitar . Quando coloquei a cabeça no travesseiro lagrimas correram em meu rosto , as palavras de Jorge ainda estavam em minha cabeça _" Você só namorou o Nelville porque ele foi o único que quis namorar com voc_ .  Jorge tinha razão , não era só o Harry que não me notava , nenhum menino em Hogwarts me notava . Eu sempre fui a tímida Weasley ,talvez as pessoas só me conhecesse por causa dos meus irmão que foram sempre tão populares em Hogwarts.E no fundo eu ainda era aquela menina tímida , insegura e nada atraente que não é capaz de conquistar ninguém.

            Aos poucos o sono foi chegado e eu pude finalmente descansar de um dia agitado .E eu realmente teria que dormi bastante para agüentar Nadina falando em meu ouvido. Mas quando eu estava pegando em um sono gostoso e tranqüilo , escuto um barulho vindo da minha sacada _"Maldito ferrolho da janela escapou de novo _" – xinguei . Mas quando cheguei ao local de onde vinha o barulho uma surpresa ! Não era ferrolho de janela nenhuma e sim uma coruja branca e nova. Eu abri o bilhete que estava amarrado em sua pata  e perante aquela noticia que me deixou perplexa eu só consegui pronunciar  e mero :

            - Não pode ser!!!!! 


	3. Uma semana Nada facil

Capitulo2

UMA SEMANA NADA FÁCIL.

            O céu estava nublado, chovia  fino junto com um vento fraco e gelado . As pessoas que se encontravam no local  transmitiam em seus rostos um misto de tristeza  e  constrangimento,  já que muitas das pessoas que estavam ali não gostavam muito dele e outras nem o conheciam.

            - Droga!- exclamou  Charlott quando pela segunda vez entalava o salto de seu

" Escarpanno" na grama molhada. – Se eu soubesse que ia  ser tão chato eu não viria com você.

            - Então por que veio? – perguntei, enquanto tentava abrir o guarda-chuva que se fechava. – Você nem o conhecia, alem do mas, isso é um enterro minha querida e não uma Rave!! – falei ironicamente e finalmente abrindo o guarda-chuva.

            - Eu sei , mas nunca é tarde para conhecer alguém. – disse, Charlott com seu jeito de dona  da verdade.

            - Alouuuu!!! Acorda amiga, ele está morto! – falei um pouco alto fazendo com que a  velhinha que estava na nossa frente se virasse e lançasse um olhar reprovador

            - Eu sei, mas pelo menos eu vou poder falar que o conhecia só de vista.- ainda com o seu jeito empinado de falar

            Charlott era uma mulher muito elegante e bonita, poderia ter os homens que quisesse na verdade ela tinha os homens que queria.Mas os seus preferidos eram os garotões . Ela gostava de  todos os tipos , raça e classe social, também com dinheiro que ela tinha não precisa correr atrás de homem rico para casar. Charlott tinha classe , sabia se apresentar em vários tipos de lugares , sabia o que falar e como falar. Sabia também o que fazer para deixar um homem, seja ele qual fosse, aos seus pés. Tinha também  um jeito de falar e mexer seus longos e ondulados cabelos dourados que era fatal . Apesar de que  as vezes saia com cada besteira,  mas só quando estava comigo que ela as falava ,como  agora.

            -Ta bom Charlott. – falei para cortar de vez esse assunto.

            As pessoas caminham atrás do caixão que era levado por quatro senhores vestidos com ternos pretos. Algumas pessoas choravam , outras consolavam aquelas que choravam , mais a maioria  pareciam que não estavam  muito abatidas . Eu não sabia o que estava sentindo ao certo. Eu não gostava muito dele sempre o achava autoritário e mesquinho, mas longe de mim ficar feliz com a sua morte  . O Sr Bell Fox sempre me pareceu um gordo explorador( se bem que Nadina era mais), arrogante  e egocêntrico , talvez o que eu estava sentido fosse um alivio por não ter mas que escutar  as suas repetidas frases _" Você deveria ter entregue essa matéria á dois dias Sra Wasley" _ ou então _"precisa ser mais esperta Sra Weasley"_Argh!! Agora só faltava  ficar livre de Nadina . Ai eu estou desejando a morte dela??? Eu não posso ser tão ruim assim para chegar a esse ponto. Mas que morte seria legal para ela , pensei. Mas Charlott interrompeu os meus pensamentos.

            -Gina , vamos embora? – disse com uma voz falsamente cansada.

            - Pelo menos o deixa ser enterrado. – respondi  baixinho

            Enfim chegamos ao local em que o Sr Bell Fox seria enterrado. Os senhores que carregavam o caixão  encaixaram-no  em um suporte de prata . Todos que estavam ali presentes ficaram em volta do caixão enquanto um bruxo magro e barbudo começava um discurso que certamente seria longo e chato.

            - Estamos aqui .- começava o bruxo , gesticulando muito .- Para prestar uma ultima homenagem ao homem que fez da revista a sua razão de viver. Um homem memorável " ganancioso e irritante, pensei"admirável , " Safado"e muito honesto "hahahaha".

            Fique olhando para o bruxo que discursava e pensei se ele realmente o conhecia ou só estava fazendo o seu  trabalho. Eu nunca havia notado no Sr Bell Fox nenhuma daquelas qualidades que ele acabará de falar . Não que ele fosse um monstro , mas estava longe de ser o homem que o bruxo acabará de descrever.

            Charlott ainda reclamava e com razão , pois além de termos que aturar esse discurso mentiroso  tínhamos que enfrentar também o vento gelado que batia em nosso rostos . Graças a Merlim o chuva havia cessado.

            - Vamos ter que esperar esse CHATO terminar esse discurso CHATO para que possamos ir  embora desse enterro CHATO? – perguntou angustiada dando ênfase à palavra  chato.

            - Infelizmente sim , porque senão a Nadina vai ficar no meu pé dizendo. " Mas que  falta de consideração Sra Weasley " - disse imitando a voz e o jeito dela de falar.

            - Mas parece que esse velho vai demorar a terminar, to vendo que eu vou ter que agir. – disse Chalott.

            Eu a encarei e perguntei assustada:

            - O que você está pensando em fazer Sra Charlott Green ?

            - Aguarde! – lançando um olhar maligno e ao mesmo tempo angelical, que só ela conseguia fazer.

            - Charlott Green , não se atreva a .... 

              Mas antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase Charlott se dirigiu ao caixão, tirou seus óculos escuros e com todo ar de dramalhão mexicano se debruçou no caixão e começou seu show.

            - OH!! – dizia ela . – COMO O MUNDO PODE SER TÃO CRUEL E LEVAR DE N"S UM SER TÃO MARAVILHOSO COMO O SR BEE FOXI!!!

            O Bruxo que estava discursando parou de falar no mesmo instante.

            - Ai por Melin ela nem sabe direito o nome dele , -   murmurei com a cabeça abaixada, com certeza eu estava da cor de um pimentão!

            - Sr Bell Fox !– sussurrei para ela na esperança de que ela ouvisse , e graças ela ouviu.

            - POIS ENTÃO – continuava ela ainda debruçada no caixão – O SR BELL FOX AMAVA TUDO O QUE FAZIA , AMAVA A REVISTA , OS FILHOS ...

            - Ele não teve filhos ! – disse uma senhora que estava ao meu lado.

            Charlott olhou para mim assustada, mas eu só pude fazer  um sinal de negatividade com a cabeça voltando a abaixá-la, eu estava morrendo de  vergonha.

            - OH , sim ele tinha – escutei Charlott - A revista  e  seus funcionários eram seus filhos , ele os consideravam como tal . Sempre tratando com amor todos eles.

             Olhei em volta para ver como que o discurso de Charlott estava sendo recebido , avistei Nadina que olhava atenciosamente para Charlott e com a cabeça concordava com tudo que ela dizia " como é falsa "pensei. Olhei mais para o fundo e vi um homem misterioso , com um sobre tudo preto , botas pretas e chapéu , acho que ele não queria ser reconhecido . Não dava para  enxergar seu rosto mas alguma coisa me dizia que ele era extremamente  bonito , talvez fosse pelo porte dele e suas veste que dava para perceber que eram de grife. Charlott ainda continuava , mas agora ela estava descontroladai e sendo segurada por um dos senhores de preto  , gritava e chorava:

            - ENTERRA-O LOGO PARA ACABAR COM O NOSSO SOFRIMENTO ,  NÃO VAMOS MAIS AGUENTAR TANTA DOR  , POR FAVOR ACABEM  DEPREZA COM ISSOOO!!

            Os bruxos que estavam a carregar o caixão pegaram suas respectivas varinhas disseram "                             "    e instantaneamente o caixão começo a flutuar , Charlott finalmente se calou , o caixão foi em direção ao buraco e entrando nele. Em seguida terras foram jogadas em cima.

            Charlott  se aproximou de mim e parou ao meu lado , dando um sorrisinho de vitória , realmente ela tinha sido maravilhosa todos caíram e até se emocionaram com a sua reação , isto é , interpretação.

            - Você tinha que fazer seu showzinho !! – exclamei  retribuindo o sorriso.

            - Não reclama Gina , se não fosse por mim ainda estaríamos escutando aquele velho ! – retrucou .

            - Charlott Gren você foi realmente maravilhosa!!

            - Eu sei – disse ela acendendo um cigarro.

 .          O enterro havia acabado e todos estavam indo embora  a chuva retornou um pouco mais forte e o vento continuava. Eu e Charlott conversávamos, ela estava tão animada  que as pessoas que a viram no enterro olhavam de um jeito estranho e deveriam estar se perguntando como "ela havia se recuperado tão rápido"? Charlott nem ligava para os olhares direcionados a ela.

            - Gina esta semana eu vou para Paris , ver como está andando os preparativos para a nova coleção de langerri da minha grife, você não gostaria de ir comigo? – perguntou animada.

            - Ah ,bem que eu queria amiga mas não vou poder ir porque com a morte do Sr Bell Fox nem imagino como vai ficar a revista.

            Charlott ficou quieta, ela  sempre me convidava para  acompanhá-la em desfiles  mas eu nunca pude ir . Ela não  dizia nada mas eu sei que ficava sentida pois ela gostava que seus amigos prestigiasse seu trabalho . Charlott era dona de uma grife de langerri que levava o seu nome Charlott Green e era dona também da maior loja de artigos femininos de Londres. Ela tinha algumas filiais no mundo dos trouxas que também faziam bastante sucesso.

            O silencio fez com que a imagem do homem alto e elegante voltasse em minha cabeça , quem seria ele? Talvez Charlott o conhecesse mas  como ela não o viu não poderia saber a quem eu me referia. E foi quando nesse exato momento eu o vi saindo do cemitério . Meu coração acelerou e comecei a suar , de algum modo teria que saber quem era ele , não pensei em outra coisa a não ser alcança- lo .

            Foi então que puxei Charlott pelo braço que retrucou algo que eu não entendi.Sai em disparada atrás do homem alto com Charlott em meus calcanhares , atropelávamos tudo e todos que víamos pela frente. Quando finalmente saímos do cemitério o homem tinha acabado de entrar em carro e seguido seu caminho. Eu não pude ver seu rosto mas eu tinha certeza que ele era um homem muito bonito, também não sei porque agi dessa forma, talvez seja porque ele passava a mesma imagem do meu homem ideal ,  não vi o corpo dele afinal estava frio e ele estava bem coberto mas pela largura de seus ombros dava para perceber que era forte.Fique olhando o carro dele sumir na estrada e mergulhada em meus pensamentos não escutei Charlott me chamar , não até ela gritar.

            - Virgina Weasley !! O que você estava tentando fazer comigo? – perguntou com as mãos na cintura.

            - Na.. nada. – respondi meio sem ar.

            - Nossa se você quiser praticar esporte é só entrar na academia comigo e não fazer Coop no cemitério – falou ironicamente. – Mas me diga amiga , agora serio , o que maluquice foi essa? – arrumando os cabelos que estavam totalmente bagunçados .

            - Não é que eu achei que tinha visto alguém conhecido – menti.

            Charlott me olhou de um jeito desconfiado , afinal nos conhecíamos a 8 anos e ela sabia que eu não conseguia mentir direito , mas ficou quieta pois sabia também que eu nÃo ia demorar para lhe contar  a verdade. E com o mesmo olhar desconfiado ela perguntou:

            - O que você vai fazer hoje à noite?

            - Nada , porque?

            -  Jonh me convidou para ver o novo filme do Pietro Huntir você sabe que ele adora esse ator trouxa , ( Jonh é um amigo nosso , sim ele é gay) então o que acha? – perguntou .

            Uma das coisas boas que aconteceu  com o mundo dos bruxos mais próximos do mundo dos trouxas é que podíamos ter televisão , ir ao cinema ,freqüentar restaurantes trouxas . Eles nem desconfiavam  só um seleto grupo de trouxas que sabiam da nossa existência. Mas eu não estava muito afim de sair e muito menos assistir um filme do Pietro Huntir  ainda mais com Jonh ao meu lado falando _" Nossa mas que tesão de homem"_ , ele sempre falava isso em todas as cenas que o ator aparecia sem camisa. Então olhei para Charlott com uma cara de desanimada que ela já sabia o que significava.

            - Ah Gina vamos vai ser legal , depois nos vamos na casa da Line ela volta hoje da Espanha .

            Eu estava morrendo de saudades da Line, mas o meu desanimo falou mais alto então eu disse:

            - Eu sinto muito , mas eu não to muito afim , deixa para próxima .

            - Tudo bem , você vai perde uma noite e tanto.

            Charlott me deu um beijo e  aparatou . Fique mais algum tempo   em frente do cemitério , esperando para ver se o homem misterioso resolvesse voltar  , me pegar no colo e me fazer mulher ali mesmo . Acordei dos meus pensamentos olhei em volta e percebi que estava sozinha . Então decidi ir para casa..

            Cheguei em casa fui direto ao banheiro , leguei a torneira de água quente , eu realmente precisava relaxar , e nada como um banho de banheira. Enquanto a banheira enchia fui para a sala  para  pegar um livro . O livro estava ao lado de um porta retrato e nele tinha uma foto muito engraçada minha do Jonh , da Charlott  e da Line juntos em mais umas dessas festinhas que eu fazia aqui em casa , estávamos todos bêbados . Mas quem não soubesse nem poderia suspeitar disso à não ser pela bagunça que estava atrás da gente.Fiquei parada fitando a fotografia e me lembrei que nesse exato momento Jonh e Charlott estavam se divertindo e que depois iriam ver a Line .me deu uma vontade de ir ao encontro dele mas quando percebi que para isso teria que me arrumar desistir logo da idéia.

            Eu estava morrendo de saudades dela afinal faziam 2 meses que ela estava na Espanha . Fiquei olhando a Line na foto , ela era uma amiga e tanto .Nós nos conhecemos na Alemanha , nos duas estudávamos na mesma faculdade , ela fazia Decoração e  eu Jornalismo desde então nunca mais nos separamos. Estávamos sempre juntas , quando ela me disse que iria fazer um curso de dois meses na Espanha fiquei super triste. Foi difícil me adaptar sem ela nas primeiras semanas , mas com o tempo a gente se acostuma.

             Despertei de meus pensamentos com um barulho de água vindo do banheiro. " Droga , a água transbordou".Fui correndo em direção do banheiro e ...  Pufft ...escorreguei , caindo igual uma jaca podre:

            - MERDA!!! – gritei .

            Fui me levantando devagar , pois tudo em mim doía . Desliguei a torneira . tirei a roupa e entrei na banheira. Mergulhei por completo fiquei alguns segundo imersa na água  , mas levantei sem fôlego. Deitei novamente ficando só com a cabeça do lado de fora.

            Comecei a relaxar e mas logo um pensamento veio em minha cabeça . Pois é ,o homem misterioso que estava no cemitério . " Podeiria ser filho do Sr Bell Fox" pensei , " não ele não tinha filho" , vários pensamentos vieram em minha cabeça mas eu não consegui encontrar nenhum coerente com a situação. Mas porque aquele homem que eu nem vi  quem era  mexeu tanto comigo? Talvez  poque...

            - Por Merlim Virgínia Weasley , você não está pensando que aquele homem pode ser o Harrry Pot... -gritei comigo mesma mas sem terminar de falar o nome dele , pois escutar esse nome ainda me trazia alguns ressentimentos.

            Eu não sentia nada por ele , Harry Potter para mim não passava de uma paixão de menina, mas seria mesmo ?  Me perguntava .  Só poderia saber se eu o encontrasse  e ficasse cara a cara com ele e se eu não conseguisse olhar em seus olhos é porque eu ainda não havia esquecido , mas a prova de fogo ia demorar já que Potter estava sumido , bom pelo menos para mim , porque com certeza ele ainda mantinha contado com o meu irmão , sempre foram tão amigos. De repente me bateu uma vontade de saber sobre ele , mas rapidamente a afastei  da minha mente .

            Estava terminando o banho quando ouvi uma voz que vinha da minha sala me chamar , fiquei meio assustada . Será que eu não havia trancado a porta? Sai rapidamente da banheira e quando eu estava  em direção da sala e ... PUFT

            - Droga!!! mas um tombo desse e eu não consigo mas me levantar! – exclamei enquanto estava caída de costas no chão.- Preciso secar esse chão antes que aconteça um acidente mais grave .

            - Gina! – a voz continuava a  chamar

            Me levantei , com mais cuidado para não cair novamente, vesti meu roupão de banho e quando cheguei na sala a lareira estava acessa mas o fogo estava com uma cor diferente meio verde e dentro das chamas  uma cabeça que me olhava assustada. Eu me assustei e me afastei  mas a cabeça me chamou novamente.

            - Gina ! Gina sou eu mione!

            - Por merlim você quer me matar de susto? – falei aliviada colocando as mãos em meu peito.

            - Você não me reconheceu?

            - Desculpa , mas é que você está meio verde.

            - É por causa da cor das chamas -respondeu a cabeça

            - Mas porque você não veio aqui em casa , Mione? Perguntei enquanto sentava no sofá em frente da lareira.

            - É  que eu estou acabando de corrigir as provas  finais dos meus alunos é muita correria e como eu precisava muito falar com você esse foi o único jeito que eu achei. – disse calmamente. – Eu só queria saber se é verdade esse boato que está rolando?

            - Que boato ? – perguntei assustada

            - Que o seu chefe morreu.

            - AH graças a Merlin – falei aliviada

            - Gina! – retrucou Mione num tom reprovador.

            - Na.. Não é isso, é que eu achei que fosse uma coisa sobre mim , sabe fofoca.

            - Ah bom , então é verdade?

            - Sim é .Eu fiquei sabendo ontem a noite quando sai da toca . Uma coruja me trouxe o bilhete  avisando que ele tinha morrido engasgado.

            - Engasgado? Que jeito doido de morrer.- disse mione confusa

            - É e com um feijãozinho.- falei enquanto enxugava o meu cabelo

            - Nossa que estranho!  E agora como vai ficar a revista ? – continuou mione

            - Sei lá , hoje não vai ter expediente só amanhã que vamos ficar sabendo o que vai acontecer.Vamos ter que aguardar. Mas e ai está tudo bem?- perguntei para mudar de assunto.

            - Está .- afirmou – Gina você poderia vir almoçar  em casa nesse fim de semana?.

            - Sim claro .

            - Preciso de ajuda para montar os convites para a festa . Você me ajuda ?

            - É obvio cunhada - me levantei e fui em direção a lareira.

            - Então tudo  certo , vou esperar você .- disse Mione se despedindo – Tchau Gina!

            - Tchau Mio ... mas antes que eu pudesse terminar de me despedir Mione , ou melhor, a sua cabeça havia desaparecido.

            Fui para o meu quarto e me joguei na cama , fiquei olhando para o teto um tempinho . E me fiz a mesma pergunta que Hermione . O que será da revista ? O Sr Bell Fox não deixou, que eu saiba, nenhum parente e ele não tinha sócio . AI ai ai !!!!  Senti um aperto no coração , eu não podia nem pensar no fato da revista fechar. Isso eu não iria permitir de jeito nenhum . Nem que fosse para eu  comprar a revista . Mas com que dinheiro? AHH Chalot . " Larga a mão de ser boba Gina vai ficar tudo bem com a revista "falei para mim mesmo . Bom pelo menos eu espero.

            A semana passou muito rápido eu não consegui parar nenhum minuto . Eu fiquei com muito trabalho , pois Nadina mandou que eu fizesse uma reportagem sobre o falecido , falando de sua " majestosa vida" como dizia ela . Sua infância como fundou a revista essas coisas . Eu não achei muitas coisas sobre ele .

            Essa é a parte do meu trabalho que eu mas gosto , a pesquisa  , pesquisar sobre tudo , você acha umas coisas muito interessantes . Como eu achei do Sr Bell Fox que me fez  o admirar um pouco . Achei nos arquivo do jornal da faculdade onde ele se formou uma entrevista em que ele falava sobre sonhos e frustrações . Ele era o editor do jornal universitário . Uma das perguntas era sobre o seu maior sonho e ele respondeu que o seu maior sonho  era montar uma revista séria e responsável que informasse as pessoas e não as manipulasse e ele realizou esse sonho pois a Mundo Bruxo era isso uma revista séria como ele queria . Eu amava aquela revista que ele fundou era o meu trabalho e minha vida e gostei de saber que eu não era a única , ele também a amava.

              Passei a semana inteira trabalhando nessa matéria mas o resultado valeu a pena ela ficou ótima até Nadina que nunca elogiou uma matéria minha disse:

            - Até que enfim você fez uma matéria descente Sr Weasley. – saindo toda empinada para a sua sala e batendo a porta.

            " BRUXXXXXXXXXAAAAAA" – gritei ,mas só em pensamento . Se ela não gostava das minhas matérias então porque as publicava. " Mocreia , gorda aposto que faz década que ela não dá uma boa tranzada, se bem que Nadina era noiva de um advogado muito conceituado . Mas talvez a ferramenta dele não funciona com ela ,também a Nadina pelada de ser maior Canhão. – pensei.

            Comecei a rir sozinha dos meus pensamentos , ainda bem que ninguém pode escutar senão eu estava em apuros eu penso cada coisa. As pessoas da redação me olhavam esquisito como se eu fosse uma maluca que acabara de fugir de um hospício , foi então que eu percebi que estava dando gargalhadas altas  senti meu rosto quente de vergonha e voltei para minha mesa. A porta da sala da Nadina , que ficava em frente da minha mesa se abriu e ela apareceu com a minha matéria na mão e me chamou. " Que ver que a vaca arranjou algo para me criticar" – pensei enquanto me aproximava da sala dela.

            - Aonde eu errei dessa vez Sra Fitt ? – perguntei emburrada

             - Ah... não foi por isso que eu te chamei aqui Sra Weasley.- falou falsamente .- Eu preciso que você dessa e vá a copiadora aqui em frente e altentifique esses documentos, preciso arrumá-los logo senão eu não compro a minha mansão antes de casar . – completou ela com um sorriso arrogante .

            - Vá logo ! – mandou.

            - Mas ... tentei protestar mas ela fechou a porta de sua sala na minha cara . Virei emburrada morrendo de raiva . As pessoas da redaç         ão ficavam me olhando enquanto eu saía. Duas estagiarias  com os seus vinte e dois anos no máximos e magras cochichavam e olhavam para a minha cara, nos estávamos esperando o elevador mas eu não agüentei suas risadinhas  e desci  pelas escadas resmungando alto .

            - Quem ela pensa que é aquela baranga  para me tratar assim cara-de-murta-que-geme até a murta é mais bonita e muito mais legal que ela.

            Cheguei na portaria um pouco mais calma, Zé o porteiro me cumprimentou e falou algo que eu não escutei direito , era difícil entender o Zé ele era do interior e tinha um sotaque muito engraçado uma vez quando eu estava chegando ao trabalho ele me chamou e disse:

            - Ona Virginua , iaesposatá  gravia!!! – foi algo assim que ele falou. Ele falava rápido e com um sotaque fortíssimo do interior.

            - O que Zé? – perguntei sem graça . Mas ele já estava  acostumado, pois sempre era a mesma coisa.

            - Miriaistá gravi, num é uma magavilhi?- repetiu  todo contente .

            - Desculpa Zé mais eu não entendi , o barulho lá fora está atrapalhando. – menti  e me aproximei do balcão onde ele estava. Zé olhou para a rua e me olhou de volta com uma careta muito estranha , o Zé era uma criaturinha estranha. Era baixinho e com os olhos pequeninos , seu cabelo crespo sempre grande não deixava o quepe encaixar direito a cabeça ficando uma coisa muito engraçada . Sua barriguinha simpática para fora da calça que ele sempre brincava dizendo que era o seu charme.

            Enquanto eu me aproximava do balcão Zé continuava a me olhar engraçado pois não havia nenhum barulho lá fora . Mas eu tive que inventar algo eu não iria dizer a ele que eu não entendia nada que ele falava e que ele era um caipira , eu gostava do Zé ele era a única pessoa que me tratava bem naquele prédio.

            Cheguei bem perto dele e disse:

            - Zé, por favor repita com calma.

            - Mirian está grávida não uma maravilha , Dona Gina? – falou ele calmamente

            - Ah , mais é claro , isso é ótimo- disse feliz . O Zé tinha oito filhos com esse nove e todas mulheres e a cada filho era uma alegria diferente.

            - Eu to sentindo que vai ser um homão dessa vez.- disse sorrindo

            - Tomara ,né Zé.  

            Estava saindo da copiadora que ficava em frente do prédio da revista , parei para conferir os documentos , pois senão Nadina me mandaria voltar e eu não estava nenhum pouco afim. Estava esperando para atravessar a rua quando eu vi algo que me deixou paralisada. Minhas pernas começaram a tremer e eu comecei a suar. Era alguma coisa muito parecida quando eu encontrava o Potter no corredor da escola com a Choquenga. Mas não era o Harry nem a Chang que me estava me fazendo sentir isso e sim o homem misterioso do cemitério . Era ele ! Ele era  inconfundível estava vestindo agora uma roupa azul-escuro mais elegante que antes e continuava com o chapéu . Ele estava saindo do prédio da revista ." Ai Ai Ai será que ele será um novo reporte? " não  ele estava muito elegante para ser um simples reporte . Tentei atravessar a rua mais tinha muito carro então me lembrei que bruxo podia aparatar e eu era uma bruxa e logo eu também poderia. Aparatei e fui para em frente do prédio, mas era tarde de mais o homem entrou no carro e novamente eu não conseguir ver seu rosto. Fiquei olhando para o carro e vi quando ele tirou o chapéu, mas não deu para ver a cor de seu cabelo, pois o vidro da janela do carro era escuro mas deu para enxergar que seu cabelo era liso.

            Cheguei na redação muito frenética querendo de qualquer modo saber quem era o homem que acabara de sair do prédio pelo menos alguém deveria conhecê-lo  perguntei para uma estagiaria mas ela não soube me dizer , ninguém soube me dizer.Fui entregar os documentos para Nadina e aproveitar para perguntar se ela sabia quem era ele.

            - Sr Fitt , aqui esta seus documentos . – falei ainda meio atordoada

            - Ah sim obrigada - falou enquanto se virava. Pensei por um minuto em desistir mais respirei fundo de perguntei:

            - Sra Fitt .

            - O que é Weasley ? – perguntou toda arrogante , enquanto verificava os documentos que eu acabara de lhe entregar.

            - Você sabe quem era o homem que acabou de sair daqui? – perguntei de cabeça baixa. Não queria mostrar que eu estava vermelha.

            Ela ficou em silencio me olhando por alguns instantes e respondeu com o seu ar de superioridade :

            - É um dos interessado em comprar a revista .

            - A sra sabe o nome dele?- perguntei por impulso ainda cabisbaixa .

            Agora o silencio de Nadina foi maior , levantei a cabeça e ela estava com aqueles olhos enormes pretos fixados em mim e um sorriso diabólico se formava em seu rosto de porco. Foi quando ela falou alto já com o sorriso todo formado :

            - Ta faltando homem para você Sr Weasley , eu nunca vi uma mulher ficar tão alvoroçada quando vê um  . Santo merlim!! -  disse isso saindo  para a sua sala dando umas risadas altas que parecia cacarejo de galinha.

            Todos da redação mais uma vez  me  olhavam , eu fiquei rosa, vermelha , roxa e verde. Foi horrível voltei para a minha mesa e  me debrucei  sobre ela e abaixando a cabeça. Por que ela faz isso comigo ,e só comigo! Me deu uma vontade de sair correndo chorando mas isso me faria passar mais vergonha, então desistir. Escutei a porta da sala da Nadina se abrir e torci para que ela não me chamasse , em vão, ouvi a sua voisinha  irritante pronunciar meu nome:

            -  Sr Virginia Weasley você esqueceu de altentificar um documento.

            MERDA!!!

            O final de semana havia chegado eu ainda estava com os acontecimentos  dessa semana em minha cabeça e sempre que me lembrava do que Nadina havia me falado naquele dia  me dava uma raiva mas como já havia acontecido eu não poderia voltar atrás só me restava me conformar e esquecer. Eu já estava acostumadas ela sempre falava algo para me deixar encabulada na frente dos meus colegas de trabalho .

            Quase todos os sábados eu , Charlott , Jonh e a  Line íamos visitar Hogsmeade , na verdade nós íamos quase todos o sábados a noite no 3 vassouras que preparava o melhor  rum com groselha de toda região . E nesse sábado não poderia ser diferente marcamos de nos encontrarmos lá .  A nossa presença era tão constante  que Madame Rosmerta sempre reservava uma mesa para nos e  nem precisávamos fazer os pedidos porque ela já sabia o que queríamos .

            Eu fui a primeira a chegar para surpresa de todos pois eu sempre me atrasava o que fazia Jonh espumar de raiva . Cheguei no 3 vassouras a Madame Rosmerta veio me cumprimentar com um sorriso cordial . Rosmerta apesar da idade ainda conservava o corpo de violão . Aproximou da mesa onde eu estava e com uma voz suave e com um olhar acolhedor me disse:

            - Pequena Gina você vai  passar a noite sozinha? – passando a mão na minha cabeça

            - Na..não  eu combinei com os outros , eles iam passar na casa da Line para pega-lá por isso devem estar demorando.- disse retribuindo o sorriso

            - Nossa!! Line já chegou da Espanha?- perguntou animada aumentando o sorriso em seu rosto

            - A sim. – Olha lá eles .- disse apontando para a entrada do 3 vassouras. E lá se encontrava Jonh , Charlott e Line. Eles olharam para a mesa e acenara para mim e Rosmerta.

            - Line minha querida estava com saudades suas! – exclamou Rosmerta abraçando  Line que acabara de chegar a mesa com o os outros.  – Olá Jonh , oi Chrlott  já vou buscar seus drinques.- disse Rosmerta se retirando.

            - Amiga que saudades , faz uma semana que você chegou e nada de ir em casa , sua desnaturada ! – disse

            - Claro que fui Gina só que eu não te encontrei em casa.- respondeu Line.

            - Mas o importante é que você voltou . -disse Jonh passando as mãos na costa dela.

            Line estava meio diferente , parecia estar triste algo a  estava  aborrecendo e pelo seu olhar se eu a perguntasse ela começaria a chorar então decidi não perguntar e falei do incidente com Nadina

            - Que bruxa ! como ela pode , quem vê pensa que ela tem todos os homens.- disse Jonh tomando mais um gole do seu vinho.

            - Deveria ter dito que você queria saber que ele era , pois queria mais um para a sua coleção- falou Charlott

            - É falta de homem só pode ser – disse Jonh

            Line não disse  uma só palavra o tempo todo em que estávamos sentados a mesa ficou olhando para seu copo com um olhar distante não prestando atenção em nada do que falássemos  

            - O que houve com ela - perguntei apontando com a cabeça

            - Não sei Gina e estou preocupada ela esta assim desde que chegou da Espanha . -respondeu Charlott a olhando

            - Eu vou perguntar .- disse

            Respirei fundo olhei para a Line .Ela ainda estava olhando para o seu copo segurei na mão dela e disse:

            - Line , Line .- tive que chamar duas vezes pois  não me escutara na primeira.

            - Hã .. o que ?- disse ela finalmente tirando o olhar do copo.

            - Como foi a sua viagem ? – perguntou Jonh  pois ele sabia que deveria ir com calma .

            - Normal – respondeu sem olhar para nós.

            - Aconteceu alguma coisa lá que você gostaria de nos contar – perguntei  receosa .

            Line olhou para mim .Era a primeira vez que me encarava desde que estava na mesa seus olhos começaram a encher de lagrimas e sua boca começou a tremer, olhou para Jonh e Charlott que a fixavam seus olhos nela , e aconteceu o que eu suspeitava ela se debruçou sobre a mesa e começou a chorar. Ficamos um pouco assustados.Line às vezes quando brigava com algum namorado ou um rolo não desse certo ela sempre se desmanchava e lagrimas mas dessa vez parecia ser grave pois das outras  ela tentava segurar o choro coisa que não aconteceu .

            - Minha queria não chore , conte para gente o que aconteceu . – consolava Jonh enquanto acariciava os cabelos encaracolados da Line

            Eu e Charlott não conseguimos dizer nada ficamos olhando ela chorar agora abraçada no Jonh que continuava a consolá-la finalmente ela parou um pouco as lagrimas e entre soluços e com a voz cansada disse:

            - Eu ... conheci ...alguém na Espanha   e ...

            - Só poderia ser homem o mot.... -interrompeu Jonh, mas logo parou, pois Charlott chutou a canela dele por baixo da mesa.

            - Continue – disse ela

            - Então eu conheci um homem ..... e nos saímos juntos e ....

            - Acabaram transando e você está grávida –  disse Jonh a interrompendo mais uma vez

            - CALA A BOCA !!!! – gritou eu e Chalott  juntas

            - Continue Line e eu juro Jonh Race que eu chuto seu saco se você a interromper outra vez. – vociferou Charlott  

            - Nos .. saímos  e ele disse que estava apaixonado por mim e ........ – começou a chorar mais.-  e .. agora não quer mais nada comigo ..... – mais choro.

            - Ele é de Londres ? – perguntei

            - É – soluçou

            - Como se chama?- Perguntou Charlott.

            - É .. Pers ,  é Person o nome dele Person Welow.- respondeu , agora voltando a se debruçar na mesa chorando.

            Line nunca deu sorte com homens , sempre se apaixonava por homens errados , como dizia ela. Ladrões , farsistas  , tarados entre outros e pelo nome desse ai Person Welon acho que boa coisa  não podia ser. Eu não sei porque isso acontecia com ela . Aline Lutz   era muito bonita e inteligente . Era dona de uma beleza latina sua mãe era brasileira, seu pai que era inglês. Sangue puro , se bem que hoje em dia ninguém mais liga para isso.  Cabelos encaracolados e sempre com a pele bronzeada poderia se dar bem com qualquer um ,mas isso não acontecia.

            -  Eu nunca dou sorte com homens. –  lamentava um pouco mais calma.

            - Deu sorte comigo . – disse Jonh sorrindo

            - Cala boca Jonh você a trocou por um estudante de Artes Cênicas . – respondeu Charlott olhando feio para ele. Aline ao ouvir isso começou a chorar e a dar batidinha com a cabeça na mesa.

            - Calma , Calma Line .- tentei fazê-la parar.

            - Viu o que você fez seu bicha! – brigou  Chalott

            - Desculpaaaa ... Aline não falei por mal.- desculpou-se

            - Primeiro fiquei noiva de um boiola ... – disse Line ainda chorando - .... depois tive um rolo com um ladrãozinho que me fez para na delegacia. Agora me apaixono um homem casado!!!

            - Ele é casado!!!! – falei surpresa.

            -É , mas eu só soube  depois que já tinha me envolvido – respondeu ela voltando a ficar mais calma.

            - Esse homens são todos iguais isso se chama babaquice emocional! – disse Charlott acendendo um cigarro.

            - Baba o quê ?- perguntou Line enxugando seu rosto.

            - São esses cara que ficam fazendo charme dando uma de coitadinhos os casado falam " preciso ter uma aventurar fora para acender o fogo do casamento" , onde já se viu isso – explicava Charlott com o seu típico ar de madame . -E os solteiros ficam com essa historia que não querem ter um relacionamento sério.

            Nessa altura Nortan Walker , que trabalha em uma das lojas de Charlott , entrou acompanhado de uma loira sensacional cerca de oito vezes mais atraente que ele.Nortan se aproximou da mesa para nos cumprimentar.

            - É a sua namorada nova? – perguntou Charlott

            - Bem , quer dizer ... Ela acha que é , mas não estamos saindo, só dormindo junto.Eu deveria acabar com essa historia mas , bem.. – disse ele todo orgulhoso.

            - Ah, mas isso é uma sacanagem , seu covarde , seu bundinha . Muito bem . Eu vou acabar com isso agora mesmo vou falar com a moça – disse Charlott se levantando e indo em direção da loira. Jonh e eu a seguramos enquanto Nortan , com uma cara apavorada , se afastava para continuar a sua babaquice emocional.

            - Que cara mais babaca!- exclamou Line agora muito mais calma.      

            A noite seguiu tranqüila, Line não te vê mais seus ataques de choro, falou  normalmente de como conheceu esse tal de Person . Charlott foi embora mais cedo . Ela acorda 5:30 da manha para fazer ginástica , depois se encontra com sua estilista particular que faz suas compras e depois só as 8:30 ela vai para o trabalho . " Uma loucura".

            Ficamos até um pouco mais tarde eu e Jonh dávamos conselho para Line conseguir esquecer esse sujeitinho que ela conheceu . " Fica com uma mulher na frente dele" sugeriu Jonh .

            Line fez uma cara de nojo para Jonh e resmungou algo do tipo:

            - Como eu pude ficar noiva de um gay tão descarado.

            Line foi a segunda a ir embora ficando no 3 vassouras só eu e Jonh . Bebemos um pouco alem da conta , portando já não sabíamos mas o que estávamos fazendo Jonh estava um pouco mais bêbados que eu . Eu não queria dar vexame pois a Madame Rosmerta me conhecia desde criança e pior conhecia meus pais e eles não iriam gostar nem um pouco de saber que a sua filha caçula estava bêbada acompanhada de um bicha falando besteiras.      Jonh estava sentado ao meu lado falando umas coisas sem sentido  mas de repente ele olha para mim com os olhos vermelhos de tanto beber , olha para o bar vazio e diz:

            - Olha Gina só sobrou a gente , o Bicha e a encalhada!!

            - Cala boca – respondi empurrando ele da cadeira, fazendo-o cair no chão.

            - Vou embora . – falei me retirando meio tonta deixando Jonh desmaiado no chão.


	4. O Todo Poderoso

N/A: O capitulo eu dedico para todos que me mandaram comentários e especialmente para a Tatá, por odiar o personagem que vai aparecer no capitulo hehehehehe. Um beijo! Desculpem-me se tiver erros, pois eu estou sem beta!

Capitulo 4

O TODO PODEROSO.

            Os raios de sol que entravam pela a janela do meu quarto anunciavam mais um dia. Uma segunda-feira, ou melhor, mais uma segunda-feira. Um dia que eu teria que agüentar a chata da Nadina me dando ordens e me humilhando na frente de todos. Eu era muito boba por deixar aquela gorda me tratar daquele jeito.

         Nadina Fitt era da minha altura, no entanto andava sempre empinada parecendo  que era mais alta. Seus olhos eram grandes e pretos, e botavam medo em qualquer um que a encarasse. Sempre com o cabelo preso em um coque, ela passeava pela revista.    Levantei-me da cama. A preguiça era sempre maior na segunda-feira e depois da noticia que Harry estaria voltando, eu estava mais desanimada do que nunca.

         Tomei um bom banho quente, preparei o café e fui me trocar. Abri o guarda-roupa, comecei a remexer as roupas, procurar algo descente para vesti. Foi então que me bateu um desespero, eu não tinha nada! Minhas melhores roupas estavam sujas e eu não tinha tempo de fazer um feitiço para limpá-las. Revirei gavetas e gavetas, então achei uma saia preta que eu havia esquecido que  existia. Coloquei uma blusa branca que combinava com a saia e sai em disparada para o trabalho.

         Eu estava atrasada e como o prédio da revista ficava no mundo trouxa, eu não podia usar nenhum tipo de magia para chegar ate lá. Então andei o mais rápido que pude. A saia subia a cada passo que eu dava, impossibilitando que eu andasse mais rápido.

         Cheguei no prédio da revista e subi direto sem falar com o Zé. Entrei na redação ofegante e cinco minutos atrasada, fiz o possível para não ser notada.Eu nem precisei fazer esforço para isso, pois todos da redação estavam entretidos com outra coisa. Eles cochichavam entre si e olhavam para a sala do Sr Bell Fox.

         A sala era grande e suas paredes eram transparentes, tornando possível ver tudo o que se fazia lá dentro. assim, ele podia ficar de olho em cada um dos seus subordinados, não deixando escapar nada. Sempre nos observava sentado em sua confortável poltrona na frente da enorme mesa de marfim, rodeado de fumaça do seu charuto fedido.

         Olhei para a sala, foi então que percebi o motivo para tanta algazarra.

         Nadina estava lá, em pé em frente à mesa do Sr Bell Fox. _" __Ah não, meu maior medo se concretizou, ela virou a chefe da revista"_ pensei apavorada. Fui para a minha mesa e comecei a me lamentar. Sentei com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa e escondendo o rosto com as mãos. Eu ainda tentava me recuperar do choque de ver Nadina na chefia.

         Respirei fundo e voltei a olhar para sala, queria ter certeza do que havia visto.

          E realmente Nadina estava na sala "de cristal" como eu havia apelidado. Mas não estava sozinha. Alguém estava com ela, entretanto não dava para ver quem, pois a poltrona estava de costa para mim. Foi então que Nadina se afastou e a poltrona virou fazendo com que a figura de um homem aparecesse.

           Na poltrona um homem estava sentado. Um homem com traços marcantes e um par de olhos cinzas que transmitia um calor impetuoso. Sua  boca era bem desenhava e carnuda. Passou as mãos sobre seus cabelos louros prateado, ajeitando-os. Forte e implacável, ele colocou as pernas sobre a mesa, disse algo para Nadina fazendo com que ela se retirasse da sala, se espreguiçou e sorriu.

         Um sorriso sexy, charmoso...

         Um medo descontrolado tomou conta de mim, como eu não o reconheci antes? Era ele! Comecei a imaginar as coisas humilhantes que ele haveria de me falar. O medo se tornou maior dentro de mim ao ver que ele estava saindo de sua sala. Encontrou com Nadina na porta e ambos passeavam devagar por cada mesa. Ele observava tudo com aqueles olhos e com seu jeito arrogante. Então tudo em minha volta estremeceu quando percebi que eles estavam vindo em minha direção.

         Olhei em volta procurando desesperadamente um jeito de escapar, então me vi em um beco sem saída. O meu desespero era tanto que dava para eu sentir minhas veias saltando e escutar as pulsações do meu coração.

         Por impulso escorreguei para debaixo da mesa. Encolhida e tremendo eu rezava, apelava para todos os tipos de santos e magos para não ser descoberta. Eu não queria que ele me visse, sem antes ensaiar algo para dizer. Não queria ser humilhada.

         Meu esforço foi em vão. Escutei os sapatos de Nadina se encaminhando para a minha mesa.Os passos cessaram. Nadina estava parada em frente a minha mesa e eu suspeitava de que ela não estava sozinha.

         O silencio tomou conta dos meus ouvidos, nem o meu coração eu conseguia escutar. Prendi a respiração na esperança de que eles não me descobrissem e fossem embora, mas...

         Duas batidas na minha mesa anunciavam de que eles haviam me descoberto. E a voz desagradável de Nadina pode ser ouvida:

         - Srta Weasley, poderia fazer o favor de sair debaixo da mesa?

         Senti um aperto forte no coração como se uma mão o esmagasse. Um suadouro tomou conta do meu corpo junto com um medo fantasmagórico. Fiz um impulso para me levantar, e sem o total controle das minhas pernas eu bati a cabeça na parte debaixo da mesa, fazendo o tinteiro que estava em cima dela virar e derrubar tinta no meu cabelo. E como as pernas totalmente bambas me levantei. Meu cabelo deixou de ser vermelho púrpura  e ficou cheio de manchas pretas.

         Fiquei de pé totalmente sem ação diante Nadina e o homem que se encontrava ao seu lado. Ele estava irredutível com os braços cruzados e com seu olhar de desprezo absoluto.

         Segundos se passaram sem ser pronunciada uma só palavra. Foram segundos intermináveis. Uma enorme vontade de sair correndo e nunca mais aparecer tomou conta de mim, eu teria feito isso se Nadina não tivesse puxado assunto.

         - Srta Weasley esse aqui é o Sr Malfoy novo chefe da revista. – disse ela toda orgulhosa, como se tivesse anunciado o Primeiro Ministro da Inglaterra.

         - Ol

         Estendi o braço para um singelo aperto de mão.

         O homem não se moveu ficou olhando para o meu braço estendido e deu as costas. Nadina o seguiu.

         Não soube descrever o que eu estava sentindo era um misto de ódio, alívio e tristeza. Desabei na cadeira com a minha cabeça dilatando. Ainda não estava acreditando no que acabara de acontecer. DRACO MALFOY, CHEFE!!!

         Instantes depois, Nadina saiu de sua sala e me chamou:

         - Srta Weasley, o Sr Malfoy está a sua espera.

         - Quê.. está falando comigo? – perguntei  meio tonta.

         Ela assentiu.

         - Já vou.

         - Agora! – disse voltando para sua sala e batendo a porta.

         Respirei fundo e fui em direção à sala do Todo Poderoso, Draco Malfoy. Meus passos estavam pesados, o caminho parecia uma eternidade. Cheguei em frente à sala pensei por um segundo em desistir, dei uma batida de leve na porta na esperança que ele não ouvisse. Demorou alguns minutos e ele não respondeu, estava dando as costas para ir embora então escutei uma voz firme:

         - Entre.

         Entrei e fiquei parada em frente à entrada.Ele estava de costas para mim.

         - Você vai ficar parada ai na porta. Mandei entrar – indagou.

         Fui em direção à cadeira para sentar, minhas pernas estavam tremendo e eu não conseguia enxergar nada, estava tudo embaçado eu estava prestes a desmaiar.

         - Mandei entrar e não sentar.- brigou ele.

         Fiquei paralisada diante dele.

         - Eu conheço você de algum lugar.- disse ele enquanto passeava pela sala.

         - Eu sou...

         - Deixe me pensar!- guinchou ele.- Cabelos vermelhos expressão vazia. – murmurava enquanto me rondava.- Claro você faz parte daquela família!

         Eu estava sem forças para dar a ele qualquer resposta. Continuei imóvel escutando-o sem encará-lo.

         - Você está diferente, Gina. Parece que todos esses anos não fizeram bem a você.- dizia ele com um enorme entusiasmo. – Onde você se formou?

         - Eu.. eu me formei...

         - Não interessa onde.- interrompeu. - Você sempre vai ser uma incompetente.

         - Você nem conhece o meu trabalho! – protestei finalmente.

         - E nem precisa, sua incompetência vem do sangue.

         Senti um frio em toda a minha espinha.

         - Não gosto de pessoas do seu tipo convivendo no mesmo ambiente que o meu.

         Ele parou diante de mim e pela primeira vez eu o encarei. Seus olhos transmitiam uma satisfação enorme e estava com um grande sorriso        

         - Está despedida!  

         - O quê? – perguntei com os olhos cheio de água.

         - Está despedida, estou mandando você embora... Fora!

         Ele voltou-se e sentou na sua enorme poltrona de couro e ficou me encarando.

         - Você não pode fazer isso! – protestei novamente.

         - Por não? Eu sou o chefe. – afirmou ele convencido.

         - Mas Draco...

         - SR MALFOY! – exclamou.

         Meu coração estava descontrolado e eu estava em fúria, pois nada do que eu fizesse ou falasse o faria mudar de idéia. O ódio dele por mim vinha de muito tempo. Acho que por mim não era tanto era mais pelos meus irmão. Ele sabia que a melhor forma de atingir os Weasleys era, atingir a caçula Weasley.

         Não agüentei e comecei a chorar, sai correndo da sala me xingando de tudo que era nome, pois eu estava com ódio de mim por não conseguir enfrentá-lo, cheguei na minha mesa, abri a minha gaveta e comecei a guardar as minhas coisas na bolsa.  Eu queria ir embora o mais rápido possível daquele lugar. Abaixei-me para pegar meu caderno de anotações e quando me levantei Malfoy estava parado diante a minha mesa, mais radiante do que nunca.

         - Eu estava  guardando as minhas coisas e...

         - Não precisa ir.- falou decidido

         - O quê?

         - Você é surda! – exclamou arrogante.

         Ele deu as costas, eu o segui. Coloquei as mãos em seu ombro, ele se virou e me encarou. Eu estremeci.

         - Por que fez isso? - perguntei mais calma.

         Ele não respondeu deu as costas e entrou em sua sala. Eu fiquei parada ali por alguns minutos reavaliando o que acabara de ocorrer. O que fizera Draco mudar de idéia?

         Depois que Draco Malfoy assumiu o comando da revista, a minha vida mudou por completo.

         Eu que antes era uma jornalista importante, passei a ser uma entregadora de pastas e secretária do Draco. Anotava tudo para ele, desde reuniões importantes até encontros amorosos. Ele fazia questão de gritar comigo e me humilhar, Nadina era uma santa em relação ao Draco. Eu estava preste a explodir, ter um colapso nervoso!

         Às vezes para fugir da agitação da revista e principalmente de Draco, eu descia até a portaria e conversava com o Zé. Ele sempre me ajudava, me colocando para cima, dizendo:

         - Ona Gina, Um dia o senor Malfoy vaí notar seu potencial!

         Eu nunca imaginei que ele poderia estar certo.

         No primeiro final de semana após a entrada de Draco na revista, eu estava quebrada. Dormi o sábado inteiro. No Domingo eu recebi a visita inesperada de um dos meus irmãos.Fazia tempo que eu não o via. Percy sempre foi o mais diferente da família. Sempre foi muito ambicioso. Ele estava quase alcançando seu objetivo, ser Ministro da Magia, só estava esperando o conselho votar. Ele tinha sua vitória certa, estava muito confiante. Confiante até de mais.

         Eu fiquei muito feliz com a visita dele, nós nos divertimos muito. Contei a ele sobre o meu novo chefe e a conversa andava bem, até o momento que em que ele perguntou:

         - Gina eu posso ficar aqui essa noite?

         - Como assim?

         - Dormi aqui. – falou sem graça.

         Parei o que estava fazendo no mesmo instante e ele me encarou, percebeu que eu não havia gostado, então disse desapontado:

         - Tudo bem, eu me arranjo.

         - O que aconteceu? E a sua mulher?- perguntei aflita enquanto sentava ao seu lado.

         - Eu e Penélope resolvemos nos separar. – murmurou ele.

         - Quê?

         Nesse momento alguém bateu na porta. Era a Line.

         - Aline?

         - Olá Gina, posso entrar?

         Aline entrou e sentou no sofá. No mesmo instante Percy apareceu na sala. Notei que Percy ficou extremamente pálido. Aline se levantou.

         - Percy essa é minha amiga Aline Lutz. Line esse é Percy.

         Ambos não se mexeram.

         - Vocês já se conheciam? – perguntei enquanto me sentava.

         - Só de vista. – disse Percy friamente. Aline continuou calada. Então resolvi puxar um assunto para quebrar aquela situação esquisita.

         - Quando você chegou da França Percy?

         - Faz uma semana. – respondeu secamente. – Mas eu estive na Espanha também. –  completou, mas calou-se no mesmo instante.

         - Nossa, que coincidência a Aline também esteve lá!– disse me voltando para Aline. Ela se ajeitou na cadeira.

         - Fui, me diverti muito! – disse Line finalmente.

         - E você Percy? – perguntou Line.

         - Eu fui a trabalho, não tive tempo de me divertir. – respondeu ele sem encara-lá.

         Aline se levantou foi até a cozinha, e voltou com um como de cerveja amanteigada. Algo nela estava me incomodando ela parecia meio agressiva - Quer? – ela ofereceu para Percy, que balançou a cabeça. Aline continuou em pé.

         -A Espanha é maravilhosa, eu nunca me diverti tanto como me diverti naquele país! As pessoas são simplesmente maravilhosas e o lugar é belíssimo!

         - Você está bem? – perguntei a Line

         - "tima!

         - Pena que você foi a trabalho, Per-cy. - Line falou quase como um sussurro ameaçador.

         Notei que Percy estava totalmente constrangido.

         - Vou tomar mais uma cerveja, quero comemorar!

         Aline voltou para cozinha.

         - Comemorar o quê? – perguntei

         - A minha liberdade. – respondeu ela voltando para sala e tomando um gole grande de cerveja. – Sabe aquele homem que eu conheci na Espanha?

         - Hã.

         - Me libertei dele, para mim ele é um nada, um Zé ninguém. Evaporou da minha cabeça.- Line estava irreconhecível quem estivesse falando com ela pela primeira vez, nunca imaginaria que ela era uma garota super doce e gentil, pensaria que ela fosse uma descontrolada. Acho que era isso que Percy estava pensando dela.

         - Bom eu vou embora. - disse Percy se levantando.

         - Mas você...

         Percy me deu um beijo no rosto e disse:

         - Outro dia a gente conversa.

         Ele saiu e bateu  a porta.

         - Tchau para você também! – gritou Line.

         Virei para Line furiosa, como ela pode agir tão esquisito! Se fosse a Charlott eu até poderia aceitar (pois ela é meio maluca), mas Aline Lutz, a mais racional da turma! Havia algo muito fora do comum acontecendo. Eu a encarei com os olhos fuzilando de raiva e perguntei:

         - O que houve com você? Ficou maluca?

         Line não me respondeu.

         - Meu irmão estava me contando dos problemas com a sua mulher.- falei ainda furiosa.- E você tinha que atrapalhar, por que comportou desse jeito?

         - Que tipo de problemas? – ela perguntou, sem dar a mínima para a minha pergunta.

         - Acho que vai se separar da mulher, ele estava querendo dormir aqui hoje, mas...

         Aline ficou parada com o olhar distante.

         - O que houve? – perguntei assim que notei que Line estava se preparando para ir embora.

         - Hã?

         - Aonde você vai?- perguntei

         - Eu não estou me sentindo bem. – disse ela vestindo o casaco e saindo. – Tchau Gina.

         - Hei, espera...

         Aline bateu a porta antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. _O que está acontecendo com esse povo? _Pensei enquanto desabava no sofá. Algo muito estranho estava acontecendo, e não era só com a Line era com todo mundo. Com todos a minha volta. _Será que o problema sou eu? _

Adormeci no sofá.

         - Gina...

         - Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!

         - Ahhhh!!!!!!.       

         - Ficou maluca!- exclamou Charlott.

         - Eu que pergunto, como você se atreve a me dar um susto desses?

         Charlott havia entrado no meu apartamento e me pegou dormindo no sofá, ao me acordar eu me assustei e a assustei. Levantei-me ainda tonta de sono. Sentei no sofá, Charlott  estava em pé na minha frente.

         - Nossa aonde você vai? – perguntei

         Charlott estava radiante, estava com um magnífico vestido cor-de-vinho que valorizava suas curvas insinuosas. Senti um pouco de inveja do corpo perfeito de Charlott. Seus longos cabelos estavam soltos e extremamente brilhantes. Fiquei sem ação diante a beleza da minha amiga.

         - E então o que achou? – perguntou Charlott enquanto dava uma voltinha.

         Fiquei ainda mais deslumbrada com o vestido. Ele tinha um decote perfeito que deixava as costas de Charlott toda de fora. Charlott  voltou-se para mim, ajeito seu cabelo cor-de-ouro e sorriu. Olhei para ela com um ar de desentendida e ela sorriu novamente e disse:

         - Vai ficar ai parada?

         Não respondi.

         - Amiga eu vim aqui te buscar para você me acompanhar em um coquetel  lá na minha casa, en-ten-de-u? – disse Charlott com o ar mais meigo do mundo.

         Levantei rápido e fui para o meu quarto e deitei na cama, Charlott ficou parada diante de mim incrédula.

         - O que você está fazendo?- perguntou ela começando a ficar furiosa.

         - Ah Charlott eu não tenho roupa. – respondi sonolenta.

         Charlott saiu do quarto e voltou instantes depois com um vestido azul-marinho extremamente bonito. Debruçou-se sobre mim e sussurrou docilmente:

         - Agora, você vai levantar essa sua bunda grande e vestir isso.

         Em meia hora eu estava quase pronta, só faltava o cabelo e eu não sabia o que fazer com ele. Charlott veio com uma porção que deixou o meu cabelo super arrumado e pela primeira vez eu não estava me sentindo feia.

         Saímos do meu apartamento tranquei a porta e instantes depois eu me encontrava em frente de uma casa espetacular. Entrei em um salão magnífico. A musica soava em meus ouvidos lenta e delicada. Olhei em volta tentando me encontrar foi então que percebi a beleza do lugar.

         Suas paredes eram claras e toda decorada por mosaicos, que formavam figuras magníficas de anjos e querubins. No teto uma imitação perfeita do céu da Capela Sistina. Fiquei alguns minutos apreciando essa obra maravilhosa, estava totalmente encantada.Eu poderia ficar admirando essa pintura pelo resto da minha vida. Ela fazia me sentir no próprio paraíso. Fiquei parada no centro do salão olhando para o teto, quando senti uma mão tocar em meus ombros. Era Charlott.

         Olhei para ela espantada e suspirei:

         - Ah... Charlott é lindo!

         Charlott passou a mão sobre meus cabelos e disse com um tom meigo e simpático.

         - Eu sabia que você ia gostar.- Charlott estava se afastando quando eu perguntei:

         - Onde estou? Quem são essas pessoas?

         Charlott veio em minha direção sorriu e disse:

         - Minha casa sua tolinha, fique há vontade. – voltou a se afastar.- Jonh e Line estão ai vá se juntar a eles, encontro com vocês depois.

          Fiquei parada assistindo-a caminhar calmamente para uma roda de pessoas bem arrumadas. Procurei Jonh e Line e os encontrei. Eles estavam em frente a um balcão do outro lado do salão pegando bebidas. Atravessei o salão devagar para não correr o risco de escorregar. Cheguei onde eles estavam. Jonh sorriu alegremente ao me ver, mas Line não me olhou.

         - Gi você esta linda! – exclamou Jonh enquanto me abraçava.

         - Olá – resmungou Aline.

         Eu não respondi, estava muito zangada com a atitude dela, naquela tarde.

         -Faz tempo que vocês estão aqui? – perguntei finalmente.

         - Não muito. – respondeu Jonh tomando um gole de sua bebida.

         Olhei para Aline que tinha a sua atenção para outro lado do salão. Ela estava muito bonita com um vestido marrom que combinava com seus olhos cor de mel. Seu cabelo estava preso em uma longa trança que caia graciosamente sobre seu ombro. Bateu-me uma enorme  raiva de Jonh. _Como ele pode trocar Aline Lutz, um encanto de mulher, por um dançarino trouxa_, pensei.

         Eu não poderia continuar com aquela situação, ela era uma das minhas melhores amigas, então resolvi falar com ela para acabar com os constrangimentos. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu ombro, ela me encarou.Eu sorri

         - Li...

         - Ahh...Gina me desculpe! – ela choramingou, antes que eu pudesse dizer algo. – Eu...eu não sei porque agi daquela forma hoje a tarde. – ela me abraçou. – Peça desculpa... ao seu irmão por mim... ele deve ter me achado uma louca. – ela me largou e me encarou, seus olhos brilhavam de lágrimas.

         - Não se preocupe amiga, está tudo bem. – falei tranqüilizando-a .

         Ela sorriu docilmente e me abraçou. Olhou-me de cima a baixo e disse:

         - Gina Weasley você está bárbara hoje!

         - Você é que está linda, amiga!

         - Eu que sou linda!! – exclamou Charlott assim que chegou ao nosso lado.

         Ficamos conversando, Jonh ficava reparando nas roupas das madames e fazendo piadinhas dos burocratas barrigudos que estavam na festa. Riamos muito, Aline estava super animada. Então uma música agitada começou a soar no salão. Aline me puxou para o centro do salão, começamos a dançar. Charlott, que mais uma vez, se afastou para receber alguns convidados que chegaram, retornou para dançar com a gente.

         Tudo se encaminhava bem. Foi quando eu me virei para a entrada principal do salão e o vi. Uma negra maravilhosa estava agarrada em seu pescoço e ele acariciava a fina cintura da moça. E mais uma vez ele estava extremamente elegante e charmoso. Cumprimentava todos com seu jeito arrogante. O desespero de que ele me visse tomou conta da minha mente. Virei-me para Charlott e perguntei num tom que misturava pânico, choro e desespero.

         - Charlott.. o que ele faz aqui? – apontei para o lugar em que o homem e a negra se encontravam. Charlott acompanhou meu braço e disse:

         - Ah é a Noelle Page,  a modelo famosa, você não a conhece?

         - Não estou falando dela estou falando dele?! – apontei mais uma vez para onde eles estavam.

         - Eu não sei, não o convidei, ele deve estar acompanhando Noelle, nada mais natural...

         - Que gato que é aquele? – perguntou Jonh por cima dos meus ombros.

         - Ele não é UM Ga-to! – gritei.    

         - Gina ele não o...- sussurrou Line

         - É.. é ele – falei furiosa

         -Ai-meu-Deus!! – falou Jonh. - É o Draco Malfoy!! – Jonh parou na minha frente radiante como uma adolescente que acabara de encontrar com seu ídolo. – Gi ele é seu chefe chama ele para nos apresentar! – Falou enquanto dava saltinhos.

         - Não, eu não quero que ele me veja. – empurrei Jonh e agarrei o braço de Charlott. – Tenho que ir embora, sem que ele me veja!

         - Mas é impossível, ele esta muito perto da entrada seria muito difícil ele não te ver. – disse Charlott calmamente. – E não se pode aparatar aqui dentro.

         Eu tinha que dar um jeito naquela situação, ele não poderia me ver.

         - Você pode se esconder e esperar pelo menos que ele saia da entrada. – falou Line simplesmente.

         - "tima idéia, Li. – concluiu Charlott. – Gina, bem ali tem uma sala muito aconchegante vai para lá e espere até eu ir te chamar. – dei um beijo em Charlott e me encaminhei para a tal sala.

         O caminho foi mais longo do que eu havia imaginado, as pessoas que dançava me empurrava e eu me enfiava procurando uma brecha para passar. Finalmente cheguei perto da sala, olhei para entrada onde Draco estava, mas não consegui enxergá-lo, só avistei a tal modelo. Entrei na sala e quando estava fechando a porta ouvi uma voz soar nas minhas costas:

         - Quer um Drink?

         - Ah...sim eu adoraria. – respondi ainda de costa para a voz. – Eu estou me escondendo do meu chefe arrogante e... – Finalmente me virei e no mesmo instante fiquei  paralisada..

                  Draco Malfoy estava sorrindo para mim (aquele sorriso provocante e prepotente), sentou na poltrona sem tirar seus olhos cinzas dos meus. Senti que meu fim havia chegado. No desespero virei e tentei abrir a porta para sair, mas ela estava trancada.

         - E então? – disse Draco.

         Tornei a encará-lo um frio assustador tomou conta de mim, eu estava literalmente congelada. Draco se aproximou de mim, ele estava com um ar amigável que me deixava mais assustada.

         - Tome. – disse me oferecendo um copo com uma bebida marrom.

         Voltou para a poltrona no meio da sala. Peguei o copo tremendo e me encolhi em outra poltrona em frente à de Draco. Ele não tirava os olhos de mim. Eu queria evitá-los, mas não conseguia, havia um magnetismo no olhar dele, fazendo com que eu não conseguisse desviá-los.

         - Então fale mais sobre seu chefe. – disse finalmente

         Eu me encolhi ainda mais na poltrona e não respondi. Ele se levantou, foi até o bar que havia na sala e encheu seu copo. Eu tomei um gole grande da bebida que ele me dera. Senti o liquido queimar minha garganta enquanto descia. Ele virou-se para mim.

         - Ora, Gina você não está na editora. – falou ele.

         Tomei mais um gole da bebida, a ardência ao descer foi menor. Eu me senti mais a vontade. Era efeito da bebida.

         - Gina, vamos conversar como gente grande. Pelo menos uma vez vamos agir como se fossemos amigos. – falou convincente.

         _Ora o que há com ele? Eu nunca o vi agir desse jeito, _pensei. _Ele só pode estar maluco_.Draco em toda a sua vida sempre arranjou um meio de me destratar, e nunca deu sinal de querer ser meu amigo. Amigo?

         - NUNCA! – gritei me levantando da poltrona. Eu estava ardendo de raiva. – Você nunca vai ser meu amigo! Você não é bom o bastante para fazer parte do meu circulo de amizades.Não gosto de pessoas do seu tipo convivendo no mesmo ambiente que o meu! – Repeti cada palavra que ele havia me dito semanas antes. Eu estava totalmente desequilibrada e muito a vontade para falar aquelas coisas, a bebida era maravilhosa!

         Draco me olhava com sorrisinho irônica, como se tivesse achando graça.

         - Ora, francamente! – dei as costas e forcei a porta para sair, mas não consegui. Virei de volta para Draco – Não vejo a maior graça, seu idiota! -No mesmo instante surgiu um ar de espanto no rosto de Draco.

         Finalmente a porta se abriu e a careta sonsa de Jonh apareceu.

         - Gina eu acho que você pode sai e... – Jonh ficou paralisado. – Há, Dra...

         Jonh fez menção de entrar na sala, mas eu o interceptei.

         - Deixa de ser ridículo! – Eu o puxei para fora da sala, e bati a porta.

         - Você esta bem? – perguntou Jonh olhando toda hora para trás.

         - Nunca estive melhor!

          Dancei e me diverti muito o restante da noite.

         N/A: Comentemmmmmmmm!!!!!! Beijux!!!! E aguardem o Harry no próximo Capitulo! ! Ah, esqueci de mencionar, essa fic considera os acontecimentos só até o quarto livro!!!


End file.
